juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gang Rags
Gang Rags is the fourth studio album of American hip hop artist Blaze Ya Dead Homie. Released on June 22, 2010, Gang Rags was produced by Mike E. Clark, and features appearances by guest Kottonmouth Kings, The Dayton Family, Axe Murder Boyz, Anybody Killa and Insane Clown Posse. Along with the album, one of five different colored bandanas were included in the packaging. Concept Blaze had been interested in the concept of bringing back the style of the late '80s to mid 90's for several years prior to the recording of Gang Rags. He thought that the best way to bring back "the old school was in the form of clothing. Gang rags were what it was all about back then." Blaze noted that "I may never be a designer or some shit, but I do know my music," so he decided to use the name "Gang Rags" for his next album. Production On December 24, 2009, Joseph Bruce revealed through his Twitter account that Gang Rags would be produced by Mike E. Clark. In April, Bruce announced that he would join Clark in producing the album, marking the first time that the two would collaborate on an album by Blaze. Gang Rags also marked the first time that the members of hip hop group Twiztid, Jamie Spaniolo and Paul Methric, didn't provide any production on a Blaze album. Bruce and Clark helped Blaze develope new vocal styles, utilizing different voices and rhyme styles. Clark notes that they "tried to do a lot of different stuff on this record." Bruce adds that the album is "still very much Blaze, but ... the sounds and concepts around him have changed." Bruce praised Clark's production on the album, saying that Clark "makes Blaze sound louder and stronger than he ever has," while Blaze added that Clark "is a genius at his craft. His ear is like no other." Clark attributed the success of the album to the group's ability to work well together. He described Gang Rags as "bangin’, bumpin’, crushin’ & ruthless!," while Blaze said that the album is "some straight dope Juggalo music." Music and lyrics Gang Rags fuses late '80s to early 90's West Coast-based gangsta rap with darker lyrical content based in the horrorcore style. The song "Swine Flu" discusses crooked police officers. "Dub Sack" follows a drug dealer as he sells baggies of marijuana for 20 dollars a piece, known as dub sacks. In "Damn Bitch," Blaze and guests The Dayton Family praise the beauty and physical features of their female Juggalette fanbase. "Monster Inside" reveals the inner turmoil of a man while his sinister inner beast awaits to break free of it's mortal shell. The song incorporates guitars in a way that Kik Axe Music reviewer James Zahn says "recalls early Cypress Hill." In "Party," Blaze and guest Anybody Killa speak about drinking, smoking, and constant partying without any worry of the consequences. The song "Lights Out" follows through what life would be like if the sun never rose. Surrounded by total darkness, panic would arise, people would grow pale and cold, and "the moon would be the new sun." Release and promotion The album's title was revealed by Psychopathic Records in December 2009. In promotion of the album, Bruce claimed that Gang Rags "will make a milestone in the career of the Dead Man, no doubt. This is the one. This is the album." The album's release was preceded with a nationwide in-store tour beginning in June, and followed by a 10-day tour. Gang Rags was released in five variant editions, each with its own colored bandana. Each colored bandana represented a fictional gang referenced in the album's lyrics: Red Rage, Redemption Ride (white), Zombie King (black), Dollar Domination (green) and Ice Cold Killers (blue). Reception }} The album was favorably received by Kik Axe Music reviewer James Zahn, who called it "one of the best releases from Psychopathic in recent memory". Zahn praised the production of Mike E. Clark and Violent J, and said that the album "could easily break from the underground to attract outside attention." Track listing Personnel Musicians *Anybody Killa - composer *Axe Murder Boyz - vocals *Blaze Ya Dead Homie - composer *The Dayton Family - composer *Kottonmouth Kings - composer *Michelle Rapp - vocals *Mike E. Clark - arranger, composer, vocals, producer, mixing *Shaggy 2 Dope - vocals *Violent J - composer, vocals, producer Additional personnel *E-Wolf - photography *Jim Kissling - mastering *Jim Neve - bandana design, cover design, layout References Category:2010 albums Category:Blaze Ya Dead Homie albums